SRV
| tribes = | place = 16/18 | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 12 | days = 7 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 22/24 | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 8 }} SRV is a contestant from and . Immediately recognized as the tribe antagonist of , SRV made a name for himself for his over-the-top antics and constant scheming. Though he was able to successfully stave off elimination at Bray's expense, he was ultimately discarded by his own alliance for his unpredictability. Despite not being the volatile personality he was in his previous season, SRV remained a dark horse during his time in . This, combined with his less-than-stellar reputation, led to his early demise. Profile Survivor David vs. Goliath SRV started the game on the David tribe immediately causing chaos. He created three alliances based on his tribemate's previous ORG placements. When the task to vote someone to be the tribe leader came about, SRV volunteered to do it, but Troy was displeased with this so he staged a coup and got Kai elected instead. SRV decided not to care and carry on as if he was leader first by leading the charge against Bray, an outspoken member of his tribe who was challenging him. SRV continued to dupe on Kai and play himself up. At the second Immunity Challenge, SRV single-handedly won for David. This gave him so loyal supporters in Aiden, Chad, and Dark. The next challenge was announced to be a live challenge which required team work, but SRV took it upon himself to complete the challenge himself, which resulted in a major loss for David. SRV blamed Kai for the loss but it was no use. His own allies turned against him, and SRV became the third person voted out of the season. Voting History In Episode 1, the vote ended with a 4-4-1 tie between SRV and Bray. SRV did not receive enough votes on the revote to be eliminated. In Episode 3, Kai used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating SRV's vote against him. Chicago SRV started out on the Cicero tribe where he made two alliances; the "Workers," consisting of people who were not as active, and another called "Powerful Minds," consisting of the people who were more active on the tribe. His tribemates did not take these alliances seriously and discounted him right from the start. SRV would continue to provoke his tribemates, though he did not receive the same reaction as he did in his previous season. Because of his negative reputation and craziness, he was voted out. Voting History Post-Survivor * In February 2019, SRV was announced "Most Villainous" in the second Generation Awards. Trivia * SRV, Raven, Jupiter, Boom, Garin, Brody, and Panda are the only returning contestants to be affiliated with two tribes. * Both times SRV played, he was the third person voted out. * SRV is the first contestant to place 16th and 22nd. The other is Mechi from and . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:David vs. Goliath Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:David Tribe Category:Cicero Tribe Category:16th Place Category:22nd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: David vs. Goliath Category:Survivor: Chicago